Awkward Happenings
by RocielSama
Summary: After Yuki gets in an accident, things change between him and Kyo. YUKI POV (eventual Kyo x Yuki)


~Awkward Happenings~

*Chapter one*

A Fruits Basket fic by RocielSama ^-^

Rating for this chapter: PG

Overall rating: will be NC-17 as it progresses

Okay...this is my first Fruits Basket fic. Sue me if it sucks =p Usually I don't write first person POV fics, but I've been reading Overcome by Shataya Blake, and that's such a well written first person fic that I decided to take a shot at it! You all should read it! Anyway, unlike that fic, this one is in Yuki's POV, and I've tried to create my own storyline. It's kind of weak at the moment, but I hope to get better as the story goes on! Please comment, be it good or bad, and let me know if I should give it all up or go on! ^o^ Oh yeah, I don't own these guys. I just like to fantasize about them...er...never mind ^^; Oh yeah, if you don't like yaoi, ex guys doing interesting things with other guys, don't read...On to the fic!

*~*~*~*

Pain.  
  
That's the first thing I remember feeling as I opened my eyes that morning. A dull pain shot through my back and limbs as I desperately tried to recall how I had injured myself. It didn't help that I had the shock of the mid-morning light shining right into my eyes, making me squint to make out anything. The surroundings were familiar, but not the room I was used to seeing every morning when I awoke.  
  
I then remembered what had happened. The day before I had been dragged by Shigure to the Souma compound to apparently help fix the roof of a few buildings that had been damaged in the harsh thunderstorm we'd had a couple nights prior. Everything was going fine, that is, until Kyo and I got into one of our usual quarrels. Right on the roof too!   
  
I knew I was at a slight disadvantage, considering I didn't have quite the skillful balance of Kyo's feline nature, but I still knew I could beat him. I was fairly sure, at any rate. I didn't want to fight him, though, given the circumstances, but he persisted.  
  
Somehow, he grabbed ahold of me, and in one fluent motion, I was flying off the roof and landing on the hard ground, pain shooting through my back as I fell unconscious.  
  
I don't remember anything after that, but apparently I was still at the Souma house, and from the looks of it I was in my old room from when I'd still lived there. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my back increased sharply as I tried, making me fall back into the pillows.  
  
Lovely. I was stuck, helpless and injured, at the Souma house-and I was once again at the mercy of Akito. Just thinking the name sent shivers through me, along with the painful reminders of just how I'd been treated when I lived there. I immediately pushed all thoughts of that to the back of my mind, instead concentrating on how I could get someone's attention.  
  
As if reading my thoughts, Hatori walked in the room, carrying various medical instruments and medicines. He set his small tray on the small table in the room and sat on the chair next to it, noticing that I'd regained consciousness after the ordeal.   
  
"So...you're awake. You broke a few bones in the fall, and your back is quite bruised. I'm really surprised that it didn't do more to injure you. After he threw you, Kyo disappeared and no one's seen him since...he's most likely hiding in the woods somewhere. I sent Shigure home...Tohru called earlier and is quite worried about you. She no doubt heard from Shigure. I would have taken you home, but it was risky to move you even this far to get into this room...you're going to have to stay here until the broken vertebrae in your back heal...which might be a few weeks." With that, Hatori stopped, and I let all that he had said sink in.  
  
It figured that Kyo had run off...he typically tended to do that whenever he was in trouble or we got in a big spat. The biggest thing that I was worried about was the fact that I wouldn't be able to leave for a few weeks. Which wouldn't be too bad, if not for the fact that I was once again within Akito's reach, and being injured, I was at a major disadvantage.   
  
I let out a sigh as I looked over at Hatori. "Alright...I guess I have no choice in the matter. But first off...I'm rather hungry..." Smiling, Hatori got up and went to get me some food. It was going to be a long few weeks.  
*~*  
Kyo had shown up at Shigure's a few days after the incident, but I heard from Tohru (who insisted upon visiting me everyday after school) that he refused to speak to anyone for more than a few sentences. Usually I would have figured Kyo to be boasting abot how he'd beaten me for once. This silence of his, secretly, was bugging me slightly.  
  
The next few weeks went without incident. Shigure, Tohru, Hatsuharu, and the others all came and visited me frequently, and of course Akito showed up from time to time to fuss over me...making me tense every time he was around. He didn't try anything on me, luckily, but I could tell he was planning something.  
  
Kyo, of course, never showed his face. I started to wonder if he'd ever show up around me. Eventually Hatori said it was okay for me to leave, but I still had to use crutches, as the bone in my leg that had fractured was taking longer to heal.  
  
As I was sitting in my room, getting ready to go, I was surprised as a familiar figure walked in the room. Kyo had actually come to visit me, even if it was the last day of my being there. His head was down, and his usually strong presence didn't seem as forceful. I could tell right away something wasn't right with him.  
  
"Gomen nasai..." I was shocked to hear the words leave his mouth, as Kyo had never been one to ever apologize to me for anything. After I got over the initial shock of the apology, I sighed and hobbled over to him on my crutches, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyo, it's okay, I forgive you...just...don't let it happen again, okay?" I didn't really know what else to say...in fact, I was still surprised he'd come to apologize at all. Deep down...it meant something to me. I mean, truly meant something. But what, I couldn't figure out.

Kyo looked back up at me, slightly confused, then for once he smiled at me. "Just get better, kuso nezumi..." With that, Kyo turned and left the room, leaving me with a smile. Leave it to him to be so brash, yet show he cares at the same time.

*~*

Within a week I was back on my feet. Tohru of course had been constantly fussing over me, and remarkably Kyo had been coming in a couple times a day to make sure I was still okay. Sometimes I could tell he didn't want me to notice, but I did...I can pick up his presence in the same room as me very quickly.

As Hatori said I could go without the crutches, I took a long walk outside. It felt good to be back on my feet again...I soaked up the sun and soon I found myself once again standing in front of the house.

I looked up, not surprised to see the baka neko on the roof in his usual spot. He'd been spending a lot of time there, so Tohru had noted. Still trying to push the two of us closer...the crazy girl. As much as I hated to admit it to myself, I disliked fighting all the time with Kyo. I did kind of wish we could be closer...but like I mentioned, I was scared to admit it to anyone, let alone myself....

Unconsciously I made my way up to the roof, getting Kyo's attention as I crawled up next to him. Opening an orange-red eye, he looked over, stretching out like a cat in the sun, well, since that's what he really is.

"What brings you here?" Kyo asked, a hint of brashness in his voice, but the vast majority of his harshness towards me was gone. That, more than anything else, puzzled me...

"You haven't seemed yourself lately. I just want to know if your okay..." As much as I surprised myself saying the words I'd surprised Kyo, who's eyes widened slightly as he blinked in confusion. Catching myself in the awkward silence, I spoke again. "It's just not like you to be _this _reclusive, even when we're arguing, which that, too, has ceased. Tohru's worried." The last part was the truth, but in a way I'd fabricated it so he'd be more inclined to talk to me.

"Why should I tell you what's wrong...kuso nezumi... since when have you ever given a damn about how I feel..." I could feel the bitterness in the last sentence and it stung through my heart. I must admit, I'd been anything but caring around Kyo, even though I really did care somewhat for him when we were apart. I let out a sigh and brushed the gray bangs from my forehead as I looked out at the forest.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been the best of friends to you, but how could I be? Every minute all you want to do is fight me and beat me. What else am I to do? Sorry if I showed some concern..." I surprised myself with the outburst, but I did have to get it off my chest. Just as I turned to go, I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back to the roof.

Kyo's gaze was now focused on the tiles of the roof as I looked at him, wanting him to speak first, which eventually he did. "I just...after I pushed you off of the roof, I thought you were dead...really dead...at first I was overjoyed that I'd beat you...but then the reality that I'd never get to talk about it cause you might be dead hit me. I...I was scared, I guess. As much as I dislike you, it doesn't mean I want you dead. What would that ever prove?"

I was shocked. Kyo had never shown this side of himself before, and I couldn't get over the words he was saying. For moments I was unable to speak, just processing the thought that the neko didn't want to get rid of me like I'd originally thought he did.

Looking back over at him, I spoke softly. "I didn't realize that you felt that way...but listen, don't beat yourself up over this. You won, I give you that, and I lived. I was injured for a while, but I'm alive. Isn't that was counts? I'm still here for you to fight with, to gloat that you won over me...so cheer up, for Tohru's sake." I stood as Kyo looked up with me, a slight hint of bewilderment in the cat like eyes.

I walked over to the ladder, and as I was about to climb down, I stopped as Kyo started to softly speak. "Yuki...I'm glad you're alive." That simple sentence, even though he didn't say it with much emotion, spoke volumes in itself. Just the fact that Kyo had admitted something that I assume was embarrassing for him was beyond words.

I smiled at him as I started to climb down, hearing Tohru call to us for supper. Before my head was below the roof, I called up to him, "come on to dinner, baka neko..." He smiled back at me, getting up and following me back down inside the house.

Something had shifted between us that evening, but at the time neither of us could put our finger on exactly what had happened. But as we walked down to dinner that evening, we actually didn't fight with one another, but walked downstairs together, Kyo's arm perched semi-protectively on my shoulder. I knew that nothing would ever be the same between the two of us...just how it would play out, though, was still a mystery...

*~*

tsuzuku...

*~*Ramblings*~*

Wai! Chapter one is done! Once again, leave feedback...shall I continue? Stop there and never write another fic again? Let me know minna! ~.^ Daisuki na! *hops off*


End file.
